[unreadable] We are requesting supplemental funding for the four remaining years of our recently renewed R01 to allow us to follow a very promising new area of research. The overall goal of our funded research is to better analyze acute MRI data to better predict tissue and clinical outcome in patients with acute ischemic stroke. We now believe, based on preliminary data presented in this request, that the inclusion of molecular biomarkers - particularly genetic and plasma markers - can improve our predictive models of tissue and clinical outcome. We seek support to incorporate imaging and genetic information together in a way to better understand both the phenotypic expression of genetic variability and the impact that molecular markers may have in the prediction of stroke outcome. We will specifically investigate a genetic biomarker, the apolipoprotein E allele, and a serum biomarker, matrix metalloproteinase 9, for their ability to improve our predictive models. Incorporating genetic and imaging information together could greatly strengthen the relevance and immediacy of each. [unreadable] [unreadable]